Since the liquid crystal displays and plasma display are made thinner and thinner for occupying less space, they are often suspended to walls. One prior art display suspending frame (referring to FIG. 1) is formed by a retaining seat 10 capable of being retained to a wall 30 and a suspending seat 20 capable of being fixed to a display 40.
The retaining seat 10 (referring to FIGS. 2 and 3) is a rectangular seat by punching a metal. A periphery thereof is formed with a frame 11 which can be flatly adhered to a wall 30. An edge of the frame 11 is formed with a plurality of holes 12 for passing studs to lock to the wall 30 so as to fix the retaining seat 10 to the wall 30. A center of the retaining seat 10 is pushed forwards as a plane. Two sides of the plane are formed with respective suspending holes 13. The holes at upper sides are larger than those at lower sides.
The suspending post 23 (referring to FIGS. 2 and 3) is a rectangular seat by punching a metal. A periphery thereof has a frame 21 which can be flatly adhered upon the backside of a display 40. The frame 21 has a plurality of holes 22. Studs pass through the holes so as to be locked to the display 40. Thereby the suspending seat 20 can be retained to the display 40. A center of the suspending seat 20 is punched with a rear convex plane. Two sides of the plane are installed with rear convex suspending posts 23. A rear end of each suspending post 23 is formed with a larger head 24. The suspending post 23 is corresponding to the suspending hole 13 of the retaining seat 10.
By above mentioned structure, in use of the prior art display, the studs serve to fix the retaining seat 10 upon the wall 30. Studs serves to fix the suspending seat 20 to the display 40. Then the suspending posts 23 on the suspending seat 20 pass through the suspending holes 13 having larger sizes. Then the suspending posts 23 move downwards to the holes 13 having smaller sizes so that the suspending posts 23 are engaged to the holes 13 by the larger heads 24 at the rear end thereof. Thereby the display 40 can be suspended to the wall 30.
However due to the improvement of technology, displays of different sizes are developed and are widely used in daily life (such as plasma TVs or liquid crystal TVS). In the prior art, only the heads 24 of the suspending posts 23 of the suspending seat 20 and the holes 13 of the retaining seat 10 are used in fixing. The suspending posts 23 are formed on the retaining seat 10 directly, which have low tolerance in bearing an object. If the size of the display is great, it is easily destroyed or the display falls down. Furthermore, the size of the prior art display suspending frame has a fix type. It is unchangeable with the sizes of the displays. Thus, it is not suitable for displays of various sizes.